night of the fury p:3
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: bat;eness epicness galore :)n REVISED ANDD COMPLEATED!


**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is thier story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace part 3._**

"there you are, thief in the sssshadows. come now dont be sssssshy. ssstep into the light of my eyessss." now the stars and moon, the entity itself known by all reciently as the god protector wasnt a spicific gender or additude. it simply existed as the sky. no one wether it be viking nature or dragon knew how it was so but indeed it came to be. its power to pull a soul only a dragon though, its first vitem was silverwingthefury: his later known bon son never was transfixed like his father. his resentment/bitterness at what he believed strongly that all the night fury female and males were targeting him as an outcast and disgrace put him on a path to obsessively take over the entire nest. the most beloved respected tan ruler of the colony at that time tried the best she could to accept him even as others like skitiiva (loaw ranak branarr) teased his ego consistantly. silverwings posession to be leader so that he might be at peace and no one challanged him grew. this led to his self-exile in witch the muscly arogant dragon saton a cliff absently ponering his loyalties, gazing upward at the sky opend up his mind to the god protectors will. from then on silverwings manner changed.

he became leader of an entire colony with the god protectors power and guiding thought speak projected into his mind and body, his scale tones forever warped as a testiment of sorts of its misguided servitude. the rest of the dragons a newly add on to his name, loaw okar kahuakhaun meaning colorful in dragonic, helped forcibly convert all the strong willed ones became his obediant followers. some didnt convert or fled before kahuakhaun killed off the rest that day and help thwart the moons ultimate plan to pacify the land througth its new leader. they tigether wrecked thier plans and turned some followers against thier own once learning the truth. they killed the leader out of the need to prevent the continuation of the moons paitent plan. no one questioned its dangerous plans then. it took awhile but the god protector never got angry; bestwing its leadership to a scar faced rise of valdis loaw dagny perseverin.

the scar she recieved marring vociouly down her right eye still a mystery, but from then on the followers and thier leaders grudge turned personel. the switching sides allies after a rare hunting skrill was the last straw: persevein flew after nona alone, a dragoness a long stubborn wing ever sience she fled loaw okar two years before. the victor was unsuprising givin her immence strength and body mass due to her larger physical size over loaw dagny, but the outcome unexpected. the god protector saw this as a ripe chance to be rid of perseverin and made nona into loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen instead. it saw great willpower in this night fury and a worthy leader. so it granted nona its bloodlust to kill to achieve means to an end. for a veruy short while it seemed a good leader been chosen at last: loaw perna fought and killed a freed valdis and then disaster struck again. two of former followers themselves obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss and abydos loaw persvek wer whedab with the help of a known human freed nona from the moons trance.

even worse the moon lost it hold on all of its followers, unless they looked up at the night sky again the god protector couldnt control them. it still found influence in the form of angry black dragon deathbringer and self leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae. none very impresively powerful but smart enough to flee when aware theyd be next. only two night furys remained under the moons control (another story finding the dragon flower): the rest fell to the real truth the gid protector didnt want the remaining folllowers to know. a frusterated deathbringer barely escaping in the time loaw azeros the leader left. many questioned the god protectors motives in the dragons learning of its existance.

now at last it was revealed! the stars allowed deathbringers last force of 'the others' to fall but spoke in that black creatures mind recall it. loaw azeros meanwhile had flown off with the guidance from the stars of a new potential force to use instead of the mainly useless aware night fury species of its danger now. the deadly nadder type perfict for trancing instead. they were a tougher species anyway. the night fury leader aranidae had doubts once learning of the moons plans but now didnt regret the leverness of its master. several other nadder nests fell to the smooth tongue of loaw azeros upon enteing each one. where other leaders used force or forced threats this smaller spiky fury let his jaws do all the talking; it came easy for him after all. it might seem unusual to see a smaller night fury leading vast numbers of transfixed deadly nadders far bigger then loaw azeros but it was these the stars first wished the leader swarm an flesh and blood village to test thier effectiveness.

it had the power to watch through thier eyes and tell other dragons thriugh its influence where others were: a sly tactic loaw dagny used once to tell the other follower furys where shed been imprisioned and burn the village down in revenge. the strs hadnt been content with just speaking into dragons minds it wanted a corpose. so it first raised an annoying upserper to house its form. its power flooded the rotting dagonesses body to life. it later resurrected a far less deranged female of more imporance. one who wanted to be its mate one who tried to rebel againstkahuakhaun and killed for it despite for it despite her being the best fighter in time, one who now stalked stiffly with life across the rooftop in the outcast village toward twenty year old viking blueflame menacingly. the god protector couldnt feel moods but it could control others. this body served it well and unlike pure night fury dragonic wich the two leggeds couldnt understand, the god protectors power it made this dragons jaws speak the norse of the human world.

so those lesser in might lived in fear of its now force of mass deadly nadders about to wreck thier world and seek revenge against night furys alike. blueflame stammerd: here he happend to be on a rooftop in a forign enemy village trying to escape the nasty piece of work chief alvin the tracherous. thrown in a cell left to rot it seemed by him failing a deal presented in front of him. appeared simple enough, bring back a lookalike to the eyes of alvin and hed let them all go after fining out alvins men all nabbed them because theyd infringed upon viking outcast territory. had blueflame known the left out part of that tretcherous bargain, just like alvins namesake, was to additionally slay this viking before dragging them to alvin. him? slay another viking? now that pecieved as the norm but this one just was not that kind of kin. actually the whole situation wouldntve happend if hed managed to retain his knee grip on another about as slim second nert furts' stomach and not fall off like blueflame tended to do in chaotic messes as this.

blueflame did look into its unfouced eyes of his friend. "youre um a talking dragon. youre actually talking with me. what sort of dirty trick is this?" the god protector in this rotting corpose that once this soul rebelled against itself and the first leader strong of mind. "there isssss something about you, somehing your mood sssuggests. but far...more...preciousssssss" blueflame had to jerk his head away from those hypnatizing eyes. "im going crazy thats it, thas whats occuring to me. what about me is so intresting?" he ventured to ask this eerily speaking creature. the eyes emotionlessly bored intohis own. "you ssseem to know thisssss for but i do not reveal our kind before. who are you and where did you come from, may i asssk?" he took a step back still unsure if he heard actual words from a dragoness or if he heard things. "me? no ones cared to ask thier all intresting." he fought to keep his balance. "ive been with the nert furt before as well as other tasks. life is alright. i cant believe a nert furt is standing before me."

the versel courpose raised itself to its hind legs, showing the scars kahuakhaun sliced into her white stomach long ago. blueflame flinched away at the glimpse of ugly bone beaneath. the moon shone brightly behind the god protectors form. "AND DO YOU _NOW!" _he stumbled back at the shout. "do you think flattery shall keep you alive?" at the boys empty confusion at this it lowerd its body onto all fours. "no indeed. what about your insignificant night fury friendsss? where are they hiding?" momentairily confused the viking inturn thought about his other two friends. "my friends? i never seem to own any of those in my life." he didnt enjoy being aound this thing: as it looked from the outside this thing should be not living. the god protector resumed padding leasurely toward him. "oh i dont think ssssso, thief in the sssshadows. they sssent you into thisss place to do thier dirty work while yor dragon alies ssskulk about outssside."

* * *

><p>if it was one thing high chief alvin the teacherous loved ordering his men to tirelessly erect a wall just so enemies knocked it down was the love of battle. by the looks of this species of lizard more resembling a parrot then a dragon, alvin was familliar with the 'de nads' type of attack. that constant whizz of tailspikes being hurled into the ranks of his men were everywhere. the news that his persuers escaped so soon didnt surprise the chief. after all what be the fun in life if he didnt get to see them one last time and run them through with his soward to finish the job. maybe a few horned helmets annd hair could beautify his bare walls in the great hall. a 'de nad' flicked its tailspikes accurately at an outcast villager nwarby and saw alvin thundering down a wide street near the heart of his settlement. alvin already ducked behind an outcropping house readily as the very hot stream of yellow flames licked at the spot whered hed been standing. alvin may be very bulky for intimidating others of course but hed trained himself very well in agility and combact.<p>

he drew a double edged longsowards from his belt and ran at the beast. hed already slain many tonight for daring siege his fortified village. the 'de nad' raised its long tail and lashed it toward him. he easily ducked its blunted end and raised his sowards expertly to begin deflecting the many ronds of dartls hurled at him at its failure to knock alvin flat earlier. this creature kept perching itself on different areas of the street to flickmore tailspikes at him blindingly fast. if it wernt for his fast reflexes alreadty the chief been impaled dead long ago! he sumersaulted nimbly to the side to avoid a few more whizzing to the ground, alvins soward swipe cutting loose the sectin of rooftop hanging over the street sending it stumbling akwardly to regain balance. alvin flung both toward its poorly unprotected undertummy to finish the job. he smiled at another job well done and he heard shouts from a catapault set up nearby shooting large roacks at the carpet of swarming 'de nads' overhead.

he charged into the nearest square of streets expecting not much activity: what he got was a large mobile catapault not being fired and its dozen or so outcasts buzily being harassed by tons of dragons. ignoring the fate of his villagers alvin used his strength to heft a boulder into the mechanizm and trigger its handle. "ya cant find good slayers anywhere these days" he grouched loudly. while the ones groundbound delt with his armed men alvins sucess at hitting three among hundreds with the rock had to do. walls really didnt help when dragons like these simply swarmed over them. he threw another bolder into the launcher and was about to trigger it when a different shape among the 'de nads' in the sky: slimmer, sleeker and a spicky tail. "nert furt well soil my briges, i dont think me has one of those yet in me colection.. ill have a dragon head tonight boys!" deftly he stabbed his soward into the charging 'de nad' about to bite his head off and spun about east towad the catapault. dispatching the parrot dragon tht he still skirmished with.

"i wants that thing firing nonsop or ill let these things have the lot of you" alvin smelled smoke not far meaning this just wasnt a raid but a full on attack. they hoped to burn his entire village to the ground. alvin circled around the village: most of his outer defences seemed drivin back or decimated into the inner reaches. he helped where he could but his outcasts did a good job of beating back these 'de nads' it looked like. setting off at a run he fended off thrown spikes his way and made it into the grand hall slamming the doors behind him. woe betide any dragons that forced thier way in here. this space alvin immediately saw the abcense of the poacher alvin would find him later. a table of war the chief saw was not up earlier had a few outcast higher ups. "ive 'ad it with these dragns is the catapaults in place?" alvin demanded stoping up to the table.

a few outcasts nearest thier villager chief glanced apprecensively his way. "erm not quite. were not there yet. some still neeed a little more fixing up to do. work is pregressing slowly." both huge fists smashed down on the table angrily by alvin. "thats not my problem is it?" an array of shouts siunded outside the great hall doors witch flew open with an undignified bang to expunge another outcast villager. "alvin thers rumors of an escaped prisioner and a dragon! reports are circling with a nert furt and boy on rooftop and others of a second yellow stomached nert furt with humans on its back fleeing over your village toward the west." "you four go to the heart of the settlement to supervise the load of catapaults firing" alvin thrust the doors open with his hands striding out into the skies crawling with 'de nads'"where will we go" "well go find that boy! how many 'ostages do you think a scrawnny kid is worth eh?

* * *

><p>former follower of the god protector, denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore didnt like to flee from any fight even if her her leader insisted it. she still didnt even when she was freed by three dragon night furys not toolong ago. but here she was fleeing one. she mightve gone a bit faster if shed not had three somewhat heavy flesh and bloods crowding her back. not helped by the fact that one of them denix positively delighted to buck off for he clentched her windpipe at the moment. of course sutch is his akward position the only female of the three humans shoved him into it that it meant hed fly right off her back. her speed to outfly her agily persuers was a givin. "three humans and a pack of bristly picky deadly nadders chasing me. and im starting to not feel very well. and its not just this human clentching my throat making me strain for air. i think i can manage" she spluterd pridefully. yes, ever sience shed flown away fom the nest without her ruler knowing about it in the dead of night the night fury species was being sickend and poisined by a yellow flowers spores.<p>

a follower leading an attack headed by deathbringer stopped on its way toward the nest sniffed some addicting flower patch, the spores getting all over him. its touch spread to all the other followers and then deathbringer. his short battle with free dragon nona once his former leader before oaw azeros took her place. nona spread it to her two allies obuekhov and abydos. denix touched nona while in the cave prodding her awake from passing out. so far denix thought that whatever effects the flowers poision might do to her body mightve happend much earlier. shed been spared that thus far in searching for another flower to counter it: the blue oleandor. denix felt a nasty need for air and dizzyness on her lungs. that probably wasnt the worst of coming pain. but this dragoness started to feel it. she just about wanted to get out of here flower or not. shed evaded most of the nadder dragons now and currently out of sight behind numerous taller buildings. a shape shifted behind her and denix suddenly angled around a bit slower then she mightve liked because of her cargo astride her back and stopped.

the dragon hovering not far off wasnt a deadly nadder at all but he was in bad shape. he flicked his familliar spiked tail defiantly at denix-replay daring her to attack. his wheezing laugh wasnt pleasant. "hah! who wouldve thought. how charming it seems if youve found yourself some pets." denix felt she could take him this time. "what are you doing here dragon? why these deadly nadders not kill you already a thousand times over and more?" loaw azeros aranidae smiled dryly. "is it that great of a surprise to you? its not dawned in you yet the idea of a different plot of loyalty in numbers? why i wasnt there to see that black bringer-of-death ultimately fail miserably like the upserper he is? the god protector abandoned that plan upto a year ago, he told me sutch. for only a leader deserves to know!" he readied his claws and nodded encouragingly toward puzzled denix.

the female shut her ear frills against a torrent of the girls shouting to turn around. denix sucked in a sharp breath but the pieces fit into place. she needed to warn the mest before it meant thier downfall. ignoring the two humans huddled on denixs strong back loaw azeros looked directly into his former followers eyes seartchingly. "this wont take mutch of my time rather dissapointingly for me. youre not thinking on fleeing are you? this is the **night of the fury** hahaaaaha!"

* * *

><p>blueflame wished he could avoid this thing more then he could, just a tini problem, the last few inches of roof were behind him. the ground below didnt look too appeasing to snap his neck on if he jumped, nor was the versel corpose housing the body of the moon. if only he had hos friends with him but no there were on the back of a dragon far away. pity that other one appeared far friendlier then this one he used to know. besides the fact it spoke to him. "yessss itssss true. the new followers obey only me. out with the night fury with the vissssion and brain and in with these instead. the others of your unseeing alliesss...they sssent you here to obtain thier cure didnt they?" "i dont know a thing youre talking about really. you look so lovely if only yernt so em dead. youe not supposed to be living." blueflame took another step back one of three. it drew versels courpose up megestically just to see the humans reaction.<p>

"you have nice manners for a thief...AND A LIAR! dont bother denying it i guesssed thier foul purpose sssome time ago. you are being used, thief in the ssshadows. the furyssss have weighed the value of youre life and found it worth nothing. youre only ever a meanssss to an end." "what do you know? i be;ieve in keeping peace in all things! dont we all want peace in the end? because i do even when nothing goes right in my life i strive for it. i dont believe this coming from you" the viking angrily tried his stance on the situation. the versel courpose eyed the boy again sidelong. "what did those allies promise you? a sssshare of eternal freedom? as if it was thierssss to give?" versel plodded towad blueflame more causing him to take his second backstep. "do you not think i wouldnt expect a swath of dragonsss to come **crawling **back seeking cure? they are drawn to power."

blueflames eyes caught on the shape of the building two levels down another patch of droopy creative blue flowers. a sneer seemed to lace the dragonesses bloodied jaws when the viking turned back to face this demented thing. its voice boomed flat and emotionless. "i am almosssst tempted to let you take it...if only to ssssse the last of the furys ssuffer. watch it destory them. but i think not. i think our litle game endsssss here" blueflame felt the oncmings of an attack. his last step took his fur boots to the very edge of the slanted roof. nowhere to go but down now. "sssso tellme, thief in the sssshadows: how do you choosssse to die?"

* * *

><p>black huge night fury deathbringer enjoyed this even though at first he dint quite get why the god protector had him flee from a battle with his greatest rising foe: former leader snodussen but the more common name nona. oh how this dragon hated her pesnally as time went on and she never seemed to die. even his most recemt attack on the nest with the last three dozen or so follower furys failed; deathbringer was getting majorly tired of losing. one big strike somewhere or someplace they needed life. that was the answer in this dragons mind. this brute wasnt feeling so well after his battle on nona. this sick feeling flowed all through him, mutch like the killing bloodlust always sizzling on the back of his teeththe god protector gave him four years ago at the start of kahuakhaun. this strange sickness deathbringer could not describe readily but its becoming worse. he didnt know how it started but the furys wings took more effort to flap.<p>

he found a cluster of flesh and bloods below and aided the deadly nadders losing a battle in this square below. he didnt know what to think with these spicky creatures though they appeared far intelligent then the last of the night fury he led against the nest. "and it wouldve worked too...if the one i served didnt command me to retreat at the last moment.i was so close! its not fair!" deathbringer shouted for all to hear, those last words following a ball of violet flame smashing into the mob of two leggeds stabbing skillfully into the ranks of nadders. nethier him nor his leader knew they both resented eatchother now over deathbringers choice to strike out on his own like albino perseverin did too. as far as eachother knew they were the only furys that saw the real truth and the unfortunite downfall of all thier kin now turned against him: they would never understand the god protectors potential for them now. on the other paw, acceptance but confusion the stars planned on getting two night furys and a batch of deadly nadders the rest of the way to clense the land and the path to enlightenment reatched.

for now deathbringer was personally content to terror these two leggeds showed just before the dragon blasted them into oblivion with his trademark flames. to him they all seemd the same, big mean and not very bright if allthey did is make themselves clear targets for harm. "i wouldve thought by now youd learned a lesson from our slithery firms sen in the skies above your puny little heads: dont get in a night furys sightline lest you get bitten" deathbringer mumbled, tucking his batlike wings in to land in the even square of structures. two of the flesh and bloods immediately broke thier fight against seperate deadly nadders turning on the fury swinging thier long spears. they aimed for his larger then normal anvil head.

the dragon cursed himself for not remaining in the air, flinging out a long wing to smack the firsts weapon from its grasp and pounced on the seconds wooden shaft, ripping it away savagely. now to do the same to the flesh and bloods next. rather then seeming afraid of his impressive size they simply spat on the ground and took out small pointy teeth. they didnt turn in time to feel deathbringers heavy tail with its steering flaps smack the two opponents flat. the dragon just about built up his next offence when the metal tooth pierced into his sde creating an already suffocating dragon a blossem of pain. "arrrgh" deathbringer roared in pain at its burning pains in his chest. he felt the metal tooth yank out forcefully and whirled around as less painfully as his aching form allowed to see a bigger fflesh and blood more cunning then the rest. he was slightly higher then deathbringers average headheight.

"well. human worm illl tear your arms off and then pick your beating heart out in my claws. no one gets ti hurt me and escape alive! who are you that would stand against me?" vermillion leaked out of his tail but deathbringer consitered himself a fairily resilliant dragon after all hed lived through many a battle and still recieved once painful scars from it. the human drew its metal tooth back to strike. "now that is a pity. what will you do now sowardsman?" he turned half his body momentairily became vunerable but the heavy tail came arching around to knock alvin the treacherous off his heavy feet. his opponent evaded, swong an overhead strike at the dragons snout. deathbringer fired his plasma amd then brought his rear around to slap the flesh and blood powerfully in the chest sending him back a few feet. "oommm ahhh is these your two legged soldiers? you cannot save them from the fire. you shall burn!" alvin the treacherous in a few quick blurs of his sowards flicked them to bury in the briefly in the black dragons exposed chest but instead of backing off the brute reared up to block them with his long talons.

alvin pulled back to pulverise a second strike home but again deathbringer rared up and took a swipe at the chiefs head. the man easily ducked his blow. "having a hard time eh? they dont call me the treacherous for nothing." the dragons eye alighted on a supporting strut of bulding: he lashed his tail out at it hard. it splinterd loose with a sound of pain to the human it seemed. the brute smirked and hefted this uwieldy weapon in his claws. "tell me wretch how long until youre layed low?" the weapon slammed into the two swords whipped up by alvins strong hands. he shudderd against the impat of the wooden pole to his weapons. they backed in the street but no deadly nadders on deathbringers side or outcast villagers helped alvin in thier single battle. of the two alvin the treacherous was the better skilled for his sowards flipped and danced threataning the dragon with painful sharpness. then deathbringer saw an opening the humans right side.

the black brute whirled away as the metal tooth hissed sideways fast. the dragon angld his body slightly so alvin readied himself to leap aside at the tail. "you have nothing to offer accept your death." he roared at his agile enemy in dragonic. in a match versus stocky sheer brute power and bucky nimbleness the dragon gained an advantage this time around: the tail never came. the fireball pulsed from the dragon furys throat straight into the startled alvins chest knocking the viking back to slam into a building. "time for eternal bedtime. say night" the savage brute sneered before his next fireball flowed within him above him. the debries rained down on an enraged outcast chief. deathbringer turned his tail from the mountain of wooden debris and snorted victoriously his mind already forgotten the potential threat alvin could be to the jointed effort of the combined force of deadly nadders and night furys untited together.

* * *

><p>the god protector swiped at blueflames head who barely threw his body to the side so he lived another day. this didnt bother the god protector in the body of versel the slightest bit. it made versel hiss and leaped at him and crush his life beneath the dragoneses weight. snarling in defiance of blueflames rolling away from the heavy blow. the weight of it thumping back down made the shingle crackle omniously. nethier noticed but thankfully the viking gained a few more steps from his potential death over the edge. the boy noticed it had not fired its signature flames his way. "do we need to fight? im not all bad i did nothing to harm you or the nert furts at all i only wanted to respect them the best i can. i didnt own anything accept a knife with a hole through its middle but i dont use it for sport or pleasure: merely to skin small squirrels for a lonesome dinner. i promise from the bottem of my heart i wouldnt lay a hand on your kind and cause harm. my village might stand for the everyday violence but i dont!"<p>

blueflame senced the icy blankness in that emerald slitted stare. "guidance issss wasy after all. you think you can decieve me, thief in the shadowsssss?" the god protector lashed versels lacerated blue tail with its rugged steering unusual tail flaps. instead of plodding her coupose the boys way any longer it gazed up at the moon dissappearing overhead, a reflection of itself so to say. "your sssoul came from a sssettlement north of here. with itsssss cowardly peaceful peoplesss and miserable warriorssss. theres a link between you and them. perhapsss its time to pay them a vissssit!" blueflame shook his head desperately. this monsterus female without tones heading to the only true home hed ever known even with its odness and its mild mannerd chief. it couldnt take away his home. "wait! you cannot go to my village! its our home! even this one needs life doesnt it?" the god protector senced the humans willingness to let scum unclean souls survive despite its goals to have the origional legions of night furys surviving.

"you care about them? good then you can watch them die." a horrified viking trainee could say no more. he could imagine what an attack this size already on a village this formidable would do to his own: total chaos and little resistance in fighting back. he couldnt say anymore to this devil about to incinerate borks village. turns out he didnt have to: another winged night fury of smaler statue all black scales with spreads of yellow dots and stripes raced over parts of his snout and sides. this one didnt look at the moon but immediately summed up the situation. this ones insides shiverd in most visable dread at the sight if the dragoness below his rooftop. "in a way ive been blinded by the stars true motives. i shouldve seen this coming. it hurts me to my core to see her body used in sutch a way." he said to himself.

at last he saw her at last he felt the immence pain clawing up his chest; because this female wouldve been his mate not so long ago it seemed to him. he loved her in a personel way beyond measure, that is if the moons power hadnt wrenched his mind into believing all would be right with the land if he converted more furys or slayed them. he knew later the first leader loaw okar bristled with pride when his mate offerd herself sacrifice to buy nona some more time to conncieve her plans. shed become the leaders most powerful puppet. even now gazing upon what remained of nightflight versel, dragon abydos falterd inside at seeing her. but if he hadnt found her now menacing the life out of the familiar two legged who would stop its martch to purification? "here you sky blue witless worm!" this was the moment of truth of description denix-replay mightve told the truth that night in flying alone. abydos saw his former mate take to its shredded wings and hover to face him. abydos dropped his own before the god protector could make him a loyal follower of its cause again.

abydos had glimpsed its effect on other followers before in its first host body to forcibly control them. the good dragons learned this information not long ago to nonas regret. "weve come back to reclaim our cure and save this vilage from this mass killing of flesh and blood lives. theres no reason to drag them into this mess. your body you so now greedily posess was my mate. this is an insult to her freedum." the wingbeats of versel grew louder. "ssso its you again. you will take nothing from me, fury. i clenssed all your mindsssss once. the leadersss i bestow proclaim it. all you have to do iss look into my eyesss." abydos felt weak inside and mildly dizzy from this slow poisioning of the yellow flower. unless he didnt find the blue oleandor soon hed be dead. but to him worth it if the versel imposter was destroyed. abydos nodded the humans way down below watching it finally spot him. he didnt want to do this but he would destroy what remained of his mate to save all dragns. he started building up a fireball in his throat. "yore nothing but a piece of filth no matter what entity you are. and we will have our revenge."

* * *

><p>denix-replay spotted the familliar sky blue bloodied form of versel housing the god protector. "what are you doing here?" the dragoness was utterly exausted what with cerrying a payload of two flesh and bloods squabbling nonstop on top of her back and the exaustedness of the sickness compleating its job inside her. behind her swooped a grinning loaw azeros aranidae howling "big confidant coward is what youve transformed into. i see that in your deny ive seen that lurking beneath. come back to face your demise. my tail aches to do to you what it didnt quite finish back at the nest!" denix tried blocking him out, his persuasive jaws were trying thier magic to her, spinning all kinds of falsitivities he wanted her to hear. denix couldnt fight off the two leggeds squabbling any longer. she swooped low to the nearest rooftop sighing under her breath.<p>

"i cant contain your consistant yammering of whats going on. ill...come back for you later" she reluctantly admitted to them even though her scared passangers couldnt understand. she flipped upsidedown so that they scraped off none too gently on the shingle. denix gulped down grateful air as the braggers grip loosend enough to be happier. she swong around trying to show restraint nonthreataning these humans. "i promise to return if i can, something about you tells my mind youre different so i wont kill you." she smirked absently at the dragon rescuing her. "just try not to get yourselves dead while im gone." she shot away with loaw azeros following angrily. shed seen the human on rooftop and the two other night furys converging on it omniously. then the other dragons scales patterns caught her eye and she made a disgusted sound in her throat. she dodgeda deadly nadders tailspikes. she coughed accidentialy enough to cause that dragons to shoot her oncoming way.

"abydos? i cannot believe you! you-" she shouted garbldly. she didnt know how to express her daunting truth. "denix-relplay? yes you figured it out. i followed you from the nest. took me some time to get here this other fury took my flight elsewhere. you can explain your desires later. not time now. there are far darker plans at stake. hurry." a slight plan took place in her mind then at the admittance of this: first she wanted to tear his wings off and then stuff them pointy end first in his jaws and second she wished to drop her mission and hug abydos with her orange spotted paws and never let go. finally _help_! she dove in to help defeat the moons newest host. loaw azeros was becoming very tired but worth the wait just to see fear in her: shed fled earlier finding it harder to battle him with two humans on top of denix. but now he saw her and a new night fury converging on his guiding master, cursing under his breath. he needed an ally if he chose to battle. where was deathbringer?

"not to worry ill fight them both myself even if i end up shredding thier bodies for the god protector to take new hosts if it wishes," he grinned to himself. "its over youre all finished now. former follower youre all mine. all mine." at the same time the form of abydos whedab firing balls of flame to explode on the god protectors posessed form. it rose up on magestic wings and shouted "REVENGE? YAGGHHHH REVENGE? I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE!" this happend to be the very first time the god protector participated in a direct battle between two of its former subjects. abydos apparently weakaning plasmablasts were brittle, the projectiles only pressed the animated versel to flap slowly to the shooter. loaw azeros meanwhile headed to denix-replay to deal with her once and for all. where is deathbringer? he snuck up behind her and fell on her tail with claws outstetched. she shrilled, whipping her tail feebily and smacking the leader right in the snout, him backing off to recover.

"well played dragoness well played. now i shall protect the land from you." he coiled his spicky tail behind him to whip it at her. she blasted the deadly thorny appentage as it whipped to impale her again, and he recoiled with a hiss. igniring him for the moment denix swooped up to abydos rooftop level and tiredly added to the fireball count on versels advancememt to him. abruptly the blackend head gazed right into denixs own, macking her head ache suddenly. "become one with uss and sssee" it hissed flatly her way. abydos came to her rescue for he saw the conversion proess starting all over again in a few additional moments shed be back to loaw snarna mandalore and hed be massively outnumberd. he landed on his former mates head and worked his wings to force its gaze away. the scales on versels snout were slippery and scarred black from so many flame impacts. "your attemptsss are forsssaken. no one can help you. yess yess run for your lives: there isss no essscape, follower."

abydos was already giving the best he got but it seemed not enough. a volly of fireballs impacted versels batterd side suddenly and there was denix-replay with a chasing loaw azeros flapping after. "ive found them" she cried, angling directly downward momentairily then flying up again clutching a large cluster of uprooted very familliar many bluetipped objects in her talons. "ive found them at last the human was right." abydis sneezed violently but felt relief rush through him they were all going to be alright. theyd found the blue oleandor. the god protector hesitated oddly all at once between denix abydos and loaw azeros. then a fourth dragon made his apperance into the battle. black brute deathbringer flapped wearily up to his leader. "youre late i needed help a long time ago but you decided to join in easily won battles when the real one lay here" aranidae commented airly. deathbringer scowled. "how was i supposed to know that? the moon didnt tell me you needed help. why you need it anyway youre the all seeing all knowing all powerful capable leader arnt you, aranidae? why dont you use those gifts the moon gave you as leader?"

"be ssssilent" the god protector shouted in thier minds at the same time the dead eyes if versel turned to them across the distance. denix made sure the three other dragons saw the flowers. "you will listen to me: you will cease this insolent attack on this village even though i myself loathe these pink maggots. yuo will call off your deadly nadder folowers i see the moon controls and you shall leave! i overheard the effects of the poision within you!" she flung her tail to point deathbringers way vaguely "hello there deathbringer! yes i remember you. ive heard what you tried to do at our nest. but wasnt it one of your own night furys conspiring with you that died when sniffing the yellow petals. i cerry this too and i know both you and the sole leader cerry it! i found out its poisionous to our kind! if you wish to live out your lives somewhere out of my vengeful gaze and our nest, then call of this attack. otherwise i shall be the healthiest one for many wingbeats around!"

she opend her jaws and crammed all the colorful stems into her jaws, coating them with her saliva. everyone got the picture. "no she lies" deathbringer shouted. "how else have your own blindness made you all the more insolent?" she merely stared hotly rebeliously back. in her destractin loaw azeros fouced his next fireball into the side of denixs head. she cried out, dropping a few stalks. loaw azeros saw the complete truth in those orbs what they told him meant she did not lie. faster then possible he grabbed the ones that tumbled out of her jaws even as she seemed to reflexively swallow. "now no one else can have them!" she splutterd, gagging on her mouthful. nor had the absence of the god protector been noticed. the leader of the deadly nadders spat at abydoss "so be it then. were done here. let the rest of you and your nest choke on that news then. until next time." the usual calm persuasiveness had all but fallen from his expression.

he rocketed off unbelievably fast the flowers crushed into his frontal claws. deathbringer glanced from his leaders rapidly departing tail eastward to denix and abydos both flapping challangingly to threaten him. his hate was plain to see. "youre petty battle readiness doesnt frighten me. aranidae thinks its wizer to flee now but ill have you know im not done with youre resistant dragons yet. if nona survives your little sickness i will find her and finish her off. dont think i wont." his big black claws crashed together. "she will die most painfully. i will be there to make it happen." then he fled as around them the nadders on cue left thier skirmishes with the two leggeds to fly into the east. the battle was over but one problem still made abydos wings sag.

"now theres little to do accept wing back to our nest and ebb slowly into nothingness" he sighed defeatedly. in answer a rund of chuckling burst into mirthful laughter. abydos shot denix-replay a withering look. how dare she feel arrogant at a time like this! abydos secretly hoped during this some part of her mightve changed. "youre wrong about that. oh that dismal look on your snout." she delictely reached in her jaws rather grossly and proudly pulled out a very soggy pathetic mass of blue oleandor. at abydos stunned look she simply smiled victoriously. "what you seriously believe these slid down my throat? uugh nasty stuff. i simply faked it so they left that faster, easier on all of us. i slipped them under my tongue and held them there. thats why i couldnt speak. i nearly gagged on them when that treacherous furys attack hit me though. helps alot when you know how to pick your teeth doesnt it?" abydos rolled his eyes at her attitude at least the nest was now curable.


End file.
